Kila Marr
Dr. Kila Marr is an antagonist on the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Silicon Avatar". She was portrayed by Ellen Geer. History In the 2330s, Kila Marr was a colonist living on Omicron Theata with her son Raymond "Renny" Marr. She was off planet when the Crystalline Entity attacked the colony, killing everyone except the Soong type androids Data and Lore. Renny was one of the colonists who died in the attack. Devastated over the loss of her son, Marr dedicated her life to becoming an expert on the Crystalline Entity. She would eventually become Starfleet's go-to expert during further attacks by the Crystalline Entity. Marr developed modifications to photon torpedoes that would destroy the being. In 2368 she was summoned to Melona IV in the wake of a Crystalline Entity attack, which was the first time she was able to study an attack site so soon after an attack had occured. Coming on board the Enterprise she came face to face with Data for the first time since her days on the colony. Initially she was quite hostile towards Data, feeling that even though it was Lore who brought the Crystalline Entity to the colony that Data had probably assisted in the attack. Marr threatened Data, telling him that if she found that he had helped the entity she would have him dismantled a piece at a time. Due to Data's assistance, Marr began to warm up to Data. Learning that Remmy was one of the colonists whose brain was scanned and programmed into Data by Dr. Soong, she began to see Data as standing in place of her son. This was further reinforced when Data honored her request to read one of Remmy's letters to her in her son's voice. The Enterprise soon developed a method of tracking the Crystalline Entity. Marr was excited over this, thinking that she would finally get to see the entity killed. She was disappointed to learn that Captain Picard was not going to kill the creature unless he had no other choice, but instead was going to try communicating with the entity to see if there were other ways of meeting its needs. By the time the Enterprise tracked down the Crystalline Entity, Marr and the Enterprise crew had developed a means of communicating with the Crystalline Entity using gravitron pulses. Seeing her chance to have her vengence on the creature who killed her son, Marr locked the system into transmitting a continuous gravitron beam to the Crystalline Entity, which killed the creature. Escorted from the bridge to her quarters by Commander Data, Marr told Data that she had done it for him. She asked Data to access Remmy's memories and assure her that he knew she had done it for him. Data was unable to fulfill the request, knowing that Remmy would be horrified over what his mother had done, and how she had thrown away her career. Years later, Captain William Riker encountered other members of the Crystalline Entity's species. He was determined to keep Marr's findings on how the Crystalline Entity responded to gravitron beams from the Pa'haquel, fearing that they would use the beams as Marr did, as a weapon to kill other Crystalline Entities. Trivia *Marr's actress, Ellen Geer is the daughter of Herta Ware, who also played Jean-Luc Picard's mother Yvette in the first season episode Where No One Has Gone Before. Navigation Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Female Category:Parents Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic